Fight For Your Girl: Courage Meets Power
by Ronnie Rude
Summary: A new tournament begins and the triforce of power has been lost since Ganon's defeat. With new competitors arriving this piece is now held by an arrogant swordsman. Is he a threat, and if so, why can't Zelda seem choose between him and Link?
1. Table Of Contents

**Fight For Your Girl**

**Courage Meets Power**

**Part I**

_In the mist of the creation of the world there were three goddesses, three pieces of the triforce. _

_With Ganon defeated, one was lost. And Link and Zelda still have theirs. _

_Who has the last piece? _

_And why can't Courage and Power get along? _

_**Table Of Contents**_

_**Chapter 1: **A Change of Plans_

_**Chapter 2: **Making The Impression_

**_Chapter 3:_** _Watching Your Love, Love Another_

_**Chapter 4: **Wisest of Blondes _

_**Chapter 5: **The Festivities_

_**Chapter 6:** Voices_

_**Chapter 7: **Three Pieces Of The Puzzle_

* * *

_A/n: My very first fanfic on a different account. It has been edited and rewritten for better script and plot. Please enjoy and review!_

**_10/28/2011 This portion of story has been updated and revised!_**


	2. Part I

**Chapter 1 -** _A Change of Plans_

* * *

" Wakey! Wakey! " Young Link shouted, utilizing various different methods to wake his older self. " Mmmm...that feels good Zelda..." Link chuckled dreamily. He was still asleep! All Young Link could do was hold his nose and mouth so he wouldn't die from laughter. He would never understand this man even though they were one in the same. After a few yanks and pulls, Link awoke, glaring daggers at his younger twin. " Hey I had to wake you up! " The child stated, dodging his icy glare. " Anyway we're already late for breakfast. " The child sighed in annoyance, stepping out the room to join the others downstairs.

As Link dressed he knew he had forgotten something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Getting a headache from thinking about it he too soon made his way down stairs.

Young Link sat down next to Zelda. " Hey Zelda! "

" Wheres Link?" Zelda sighed. "Let me geuss late as usaul."

" Yep "

" We were supposed to go for a walk but he never showed. He never **ever** shows..."

This concerned Young Link, but before he could offer words of reassurance, a large gloved hand had floated into the dining room.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"After waiting for the room to quiet down he continued. " Today there will be great change due to sudden-"

The hand halted,. He was interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. The source happened to be Link - _as usual_. Seeing that Link had taken a seat he continued on. " My twin brother, Crazy Hand, has decided to come and pay me a visit, however,, along with him he has brought some great competiters."

Mario was quick to stand. " **Mama-mia!** I wonder if they will-a be stong. " He then straightened his hat and slapped five with his brother Luigi.

"I am the strongest and I doubt any of them would be as strong as me. " Bowser barked, heaving in and unleashing a throaty laugh. Link snickered under his breath with others at this.

"What's so funny? I am the strongest!" He glanced at the others in anger. "I am!"

However, the laughter stopped as the meeting room's doors were kicked ajar.

The smashers looked in awe at what appeared to be Bowser's twin. The only difference between them was that he was significantly more massive, and a lot more intimidating. "Still as confident and stupid as ever..." He stated, grinning a a toothy grin.

Beside him stood two sword wielding men crossing their arms with cocky grins. One with flaming red hair and the other with aqua blue. To their left stood a black two-dimensional being. Behind the the small two-dimensional man, the peace sign was thrown by none other than a twin of Mario in a doctor's uniform. Next to him stood a small rodent related, possiblly to pikachu, and far in the was Ganondorf. He looked toward Link and Zelda with a sinister look in his eyes. To his left a psychic pokemon was hovering off the ground infront of two small eskimos. The psychic Pokemon stared at Link eyes of deep intrest. And last, but certainly not least, in front of the alliance of warriors, hovered Crazy Hand.

Bowser stared on unimpressed." So Giga we meet again. "

"We do have to stop meeting like this..."

Link on the other hand was livid. With Ganon here his rest as Zelda's protecter would come to an end. "It seems now-a-days **anyone** is allowed in here." He spat at Ganondorf. Ganon only smirked eyeing Zelda as she was approached by the two swordsman from Altea. Link could feel his blood boil as he followed his nemesis' eyes to the gestures they made at her. Zelda blushing because of someone else made him want keel over and die.

"Seems like I'm not the only one you should be worrying about..." Ganon chuckled, brushing past the _Hero of Time._

Link stared at his retreating form. He then stared back at the scene before him. Who did these two new swordsman think they were? Did they really think the could just stroll in and sweep Zelda off her feet? Link had long made plans to ask Zelda to the festival that would be taking place, but first he would have to get that - Wait, what was he thinking? He was already thinking ill-natured of these men and Link didn't even know the poor bastards names. Not to mention Zelda and him hadn't been dating. How could she make him feel this way. Perhaps, it was all the time he spent saving her. He had no choice but to admit he had feelings for her...and he was jealous.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -** _Making The Impression_

* * *

As Link watched, his eavsdropping was interrupted by an anouncement. The voice belonged to none other than Crazy hand. " May I have your attention please! There will be a match held today by my special request. This match will include Prince Marth and General Roy of Altea vs The Hero of Time, Link!"

The two swordsman turned toward Link, grinning and giving him a thumbs down.

" So they're names are Marth and Roy..." Link thought as he cracked his knuckles. He really didn't mind that this would be a two on one. All that mattered was him being victorious. This was the chance that he needed to show Zelda he could still protect her. Then he would ask her to the up coming Fall Festival and, all there was left to do was make an impression...

**Stage Set - Pokemon Stadium**

**3...2...1...Go!**

Marth shot off like a bullet knocking Link off his feet with his long sword. He quickly brought his sword down on the Hero of Time who dodged it easily. A loud clank was made from the sword hitting the ground. Marth smirked as he saw his opponent stand right where he wanted him. He could see Roy charging up his sword with flames brewing from its tip. This seemed to go all unnoticed by the green tunic wearing lad.

"Something isn't right." Link thought to himself. His blade coming into contact with Marth's. This sent sending the aqua haired male stumbling back. Why was he only fighting Marth? Where was Roy? Looking into the image reflected off his sword he saw a massive inferno coming at him. Roy smirked as it hit him with awesome force.

The audience grew quiet as smoke began to clear from the the arena. The smoke revealed Link with his mirror shield in front of him glowing a bright crimson. Cheers rang through the audience at Link's act of desperation. Link smirked as he looked at the look of shock in Roy's face. He had underestimated him and it made it all worth wild for Link. His smirk dissapeared as he pointed the shield at Roy and giant flames withdrew from it. However, Roy was not one to be intimidated. He immediately charged up for anouther flame attack, using it to hack through the blazing inferno with his own. Each flame burned him and and his sword began to crack. His eyes quickly widened in shock as his blade shattered and the remaining surge from the flames sent him flying dangerously out in the background of the stadium.

**Player Deleted!**

Marth glared at the Link who taunted. "Seems like we were careless in underestimating you." Marth knew about Link. How much he wanted Zelda. He could see it in his eyes. Marth felt the same at first glance. However, Link had his chance to claim her as his own but he blew it. It was only fair that he'd let him have a chance. Either way it wouldn't be too long before Zelda dropped Link for the sap that he was. Sh even stated that she gave Link the honor to take a walk with her but he never showed. "Its amazing what a Princess would tell a Prince she has just been aquanted with. It truely was a gift." Marth smirked thinking to himself.

The Hero of Time frowned at Marth's smirk as he prepared his bow and searched for a point of weakness. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he steaded the bow. His fingers gripped around the leathery folds. His finger gently flicked the feather at the end as he let it loose with maximum accuracy.

Marth could only smirk at the single arrow and prepared to catch it. As his gloved hand made contact, the arrow blazed into flames. Marth flinched at the pain dropping it immediately. His eyes then widened in shock as he witnessed Link's deversion.

Link could only thank Young Link at that moment...

" Link wait! " Young Link called out as he tried to keep up with his adult form.

" Yeah, whats wrong. " Link asked.

" How are you going to beat those guys from Altea? Your in way over your head! "

"That's exactly why it's been arranged. Surely those guys know that they stand no chance against me in a sword fight! "

" Maybe so, but be warned they look tough, and are rumored to be undefeated." Young Link leaned in so only Link could hear him. "You might need to change your strategy if you want to impress the Princess."

"Okay, what did you have in mind? "

"Use my fire arrows instead of your normal ones." Young Link explained handing over his arrow shaft.

Link smirked. He was right. By golly the kid was right after all. Sprinting at Marth with his sword drawn, he saw his chance. Link lunged himself at his opponent unleashing an assualt of attacks. Each of them hit perfectly perfectly and he finished with a spinning sword slash which sent Marth to the edge of the spinning platform. He let out a chuckle as he heard the audience chant his name.

He walked cockily to where Marth tried to stand and delivered a hard kick to the ribs and brought his sword down only to recieve a hard low blow. He delivered a swift backhand to the Hero of Time's cheek as he fell to his knees clutching his precious orbs. " So lets see how good you are without your sword, eh fairy boy?" He taunted, kicking the master sword off of the edge of the platform.

Marth the proceeded to give Link the beating of his lifetime. He gave him bone shattering kicks to the ribs and smiled as his body racked in pain. To Marth this wasn't a match anymore - this was personal. He was hell bent on making an impression. He had to show Zelda who was the better man!

Link rolled over onto his stomach and pulled out a bomb. He then rolled over onto his and chucked it at Marth. Blast sent the Prince flying back, and Link felt an adrenaline rush as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. He could see the triforce of courage glowing on his arm. He felt an undying amount courage as he pulled out yet another bomb, throwing it into the air and equipping his hookshot. He locked onto marth and sent its sharp point piercing Marth's shoulder. The unlucky Prince screamed out a cry of agony as he was dragged back to Link. As the bomb came back down, Marth's bloody body was positioned over his head hitting him with the blast and heavily damaging him. With Marth still in his hold he threw him off the level, effortlessly. He smirked at his work only to recieve a powerful sword slash through his tunic.

Marth quickly grasped onto the edge of the level as Link stared shocked at his desperate attempt to stay in the match. Link's eyes could be seen scanning the audience as they cheered for more. The fallen prince could see Link preparing to do a baseball slide in attempt at knocking him off. As Link's feet grew near, Marth quickly let one hand go from the edge. He sighed in victory as Link fell to his doom.

"Hiyaaah!" Link screamed stopping Marth from climbing back on the level.

"No way!" Marth gasped as Link's hookshot latched onto the level.

Link's tired form began to raise back up to the level as the hookshot retracted. As Link reached the edge he began to kick Marth who was holding on for dear life. Each came close to losing their grip before gripping the edge again. Even Marth's one handed sword attacks were easily blocked and kicked away by Link's educated feet.

Marth's eyes looked over at 0.09 seconds on the clock, and the Hero of Time saw this too. A scream of frustration was heard and Link was tacked off the edge of the level. Each warrior hurdled down in a massive fury of punches and kicks while Marth's sword fell from his grasp. As they reached the bottom of the level the Melee Cam snapped a shot of each fighter reaching the bottom of the level at the same time.

They were immediatly teleported back battered and bruised and Dr. Mario, the new Melee doctor, rushed them to the infirmiry...

* * *

**Chapter 3 -** _Watching Your Love, Love Anouther_

* * *

After the match Marth had no idea where he was being taken but was too weak to care. However, the only thing which stood on his mind was the match which had just taken place. He had truely thought he had Link beaten many times. Then it came down to them both falling down to their demise. Slowly, he closed his eyes as sleep attempting to find it's way to him. It was then that he heard the shutting and closing of a door. He quickly looked to his left seeing Link laying in another bed, obviously still unconscious, and to his right stood a beautiful princess. Her golden hair hung loosely and her eyes were the finest green he had ever seen. " Princess what are you..." However before he could finish she shushed him softly.

" I couldn't sleep, Link hasn't awaken yet?" Zelda whispered sitting next to him.

"Is everything, okay? " Marth asked as he got into a sitting position, ignoring her concern for Link.

" I should be asking you the same since you just got your arse kicked. "

They both laughed.

"It was a tie!" Marth i only nsisted only to be shushed by Zelda.

He followed her pointed hand to Link, sleeping and heavily bandaged."He looks just as bad as you. How long will you both be in for?"

"As long as you come to visit me, why would I ever want to leave?" Marth were that of a puppy dog's.

"OH you! I'm serious!"

"Dr. Mario said two days at the most, his medical expertise is like nothing I've ever seen before." He then arched an eyebrow, "So is your beauty."

Marth ceased the moment and slowly cupped Zelda's face in his hands as he slowly brought her lips to his. It seemed at first she struggled and then she deepened it. Though just as soon as the kiss started it ended.

"And, I think I'm feeling better already."

Zelda blushed and glanced back at Link, wondering if had still been asleep. "Ummm...I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Zelda, wait!" Marth called out, but she was gone.

Unbeknowst to them, Link was good at pretending to be asleep. He saw them kiss and an inferno raged on inside him. He felt so betrayed, but did she even like him in the first place?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **_The Wisest of Blondes_

* * *

Rituals come and go, but for the smashers their ritual was right around the corner. The day of celebration of the changing of seasons was here at last. This meant a well needed break for everyone. The audience loved the idea of bringing in new competition to duke it out with the regulars. There were some greatmatches with great victories. Mario teamed with Bowser and Luigi to take on Giga Bowser. This was the Mushroom Kingdom's first loss. Then came Samus verses Ganondorf verse Captain Falcon. This ended in Ganon being victorious. When it seemed as if Crazy's competiters had been greater then the Master Hand's, Young Link faced Ganondorf with a shocking conclusion. Young Link had manage to pull up an upset by an inch of a hair. With that victory over Crazy Hand came many more, making his warriors seem average. He lost his buzz and him and some of his fighters were yet to be seen since.

Marth had stayed and gotten to know Zelda a lot since the first time they shared their first kiss. It seemed as if he was interested forming a relationship with her. They had so much in common. To Marth, this was like one of his favorite fairytales. The Prince and the Princess were falling in love and would soon go on to live happily ever-after. So it seemed only right that they should go to the festival together.

Roy, Marth's general, allowed this to happen as long as Zelda didn't interfere with their duties of making a name for Altea. Never has Altea been successful in tournaments such as these. So with the amount of renown him and the Prince were getting, they needed to ensure that this would continue, or Altea might see fit to abandon them once again.

Link on the other hand had just accepted that Zelda didn't return his feelings. Link sat quietly by himself in the lounge reading a fairytale book. Fairytales disgusted him. He would always see the Prince and Princess fall in love. Never did it show a lad such as himself falling in love with someone such as Zelda. He hated it and at that moment he hated reading.

Throwing the book behind him he crossed his arms. With this sudden action he heard a gasp. Mere meters away from him sat Princess Toadstool with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm just a little ticked off, okay!" Link threw his hands in the air as he stood.

"I never knew a mere children's book, could invoke such anger."

Link couldn't help but blush. " It's stupid, the content I mean. A Prince and Princess meet and **BAM**! Happily ever after. Where does a guy like me come in?"

"Hmm, remember it's just a story. Life is very different from a story. You control the plot and the ending." Peach reasoned and closed the book she was reading.

Link stared on shocked at her words before catching himself."Hey, who said I was talking about me. It was just a question about the story. It has nothing to do with me!"

Peach sighed. "Link I never said that."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, but look, I'm trying to help."

"I know, it's just that asshole, he's taking Zel away from me!" Link clutched his head looking at her with heartbroken eyes.

"Would this anatomy be known as Marth?" Peach asked.

"No I prefer the term asshole just fine, thanks." Link mumbled.

Peach covered her mouth to laugh.

"What? You must love laughing at my pain?"

"No, its just that he's a nice guy, who's interested in Zelda, that actually asked Zelda out. As I recall, you didn't. That makes who the asshole?"

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Link questioned with a pout.

"That's not the right question, what are you going to do to get her back, Link?" Peach asked, opening her book again.

"Kick his Altean ass like there's no tomorrow." Link proclaimed cracking his knuckles.

Peach placed a hand on out. "Whoah, calm down, muscle for brains."

"That's what Navi would say. Just great, someone else to boss me around." Link moaned.

"I think I might be onto something. You see girls like Zelda get jealous very easily. Maybe if you brought another girl to the Festival. Maybe that might get her to start liking you gain."

"You've done this before I'm assuming."

Peach grinned. "Nope, I just read a romance novel." She then waved the book she had been reading.

"Thought you said real life and storys are different."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. Fine"

* * *

**Chapter 5 -** _The Festivities_

* * *

Zelda had planned on going to the festival with Link. Even though Marth had kissed her, it wasn't as if she had wanted him to. So, she was still expecting that Link would have been the one to ask her to the festival, but he never did. It made her wander if he actually liked her or if he had seen her and Marth kiss. They had stopped talking, and Link was never around anymore. They grew apart, unlike her and Marth who had grown much closer. And when Marth asked her, she decided to go with him. She had given up on determining whether it was as a friend or something more than that. She planned on having a nice time and no one could ruin it for her...not even Link. " Are you having fun princess. " questioned Marth as he fixed his pirate hat.

Zelda was dead cheerleader. She had a college sweater and a cheerleading skirt to go with it. She also put red dye in her hair and even painted blood spots on the sweater. Even when wearing the costume, she still looked beautiful, only dead." Yes Marth! Its wonderful! " Zelda stated this as she held Marth's hand. Zelda's eyes trailed over to other smashers with there costumes and different booths for winning prizes.

" Can we play this one. " Zelda begged in a very cute way as she pointed to a stand.

As Marth looked at it he saw a water gun, it was used to hit the bulls-eye. He loved that game. He knew this was his chance to impress her for sure.  
He quickly nodded and lead her towards the booth, pulling her and himself a chair.

" Peach are you sure about this... " Link whinned as they walked.

" Oh hush Link. " Peach chuckled as she tried to enjoy the festival.

Link yet again looked down at his dalmation costume. He felt so embarressesd and stupid. All he could do was put his head down in shame as other smashers laughed at his costume. He'd rather be Barney instead of a mut. His big floopy ears and tail were adorable. He glanced over at Peach. She came dressed as a mermaid. He had to admit she did look good as a fish, but he would rather see Zelda in her place. His caught sight of a random stand where he could see Marth and Zelda. He had the urge to run on the spot, but was forced to join when Peach asked if they could play that game.

" Hi you two! " Peach sang as she sat next to Zelda who was currently holding a teddy bear.

" Let me geuss Marth got you that. " Princess Toadstool asked as she pointed at the stuffed bear.

" As a matter of fact, I did. " Marth boasted as he glared daggers at Link. Link however glared right back. " Oh, and Link, nice costume. Do you know any tricks? "

" Oh Marth, stop it I think its an adorable costume. " Zelda defended. She then took notice of Peach's arm entwind with Link's. It had felt as if her heart was being stabbed.

Falcon then joined them, slamming some cashe down on the table. " Well Marth lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is. Twenty bucks says you can't beat Link in this. "

" Your on! " the Prince challenged.

Link's eyes widened. "Hey, wait! " He shouted in protest.

Link then felt a pat on his back, "Don't fail me now Link!" Falco stated.

Peach cheered him on as well.

"Come on Link, here's your chance!"

With that said Link and Marth held there guns aiming at the bulls eye. They soon began awaiting the salesman to tell them to start. "Ready,Go! "

Link got a head start because of his perfect aiming. However this wouldn't last. Just as he took the lead he felt someone kick him him hard in the shin, making him let go of his gun. Moments later, a loud buzzer rang. Marth's bear had rose all the way to the top!

"We have a winner! " the slaesman spoke as he handed Marth anouther stuffed animal.

"Here you go Zelda. " Marth chuckled as he handed her the toy and collected his money from Falco.

"Its not fair! " Falco yelled as Fox came up and dragged him away.

"Thank you Marth, Link, you were great to." Zelda stated.

Link must have been the only one who knew that Marth had cheated. He had gotten the better of him once again! Link could only feel pure hatred for this man. Seething, Link stood and tried to get the feeling back into his leg.

"Sorry Link not everyone can be a winner. " Marth mouthed but Link read his lips loud and clear.

Link couldn;t control himself any longer. He lunged for Marth, punching him as hard as he could with his giant dog gloves. He could hear Zelda and Peach yelling for him to stop, but he couldn't. He could care less that Marth could barely defend himself, and could care less that many people were trying to pull him off. It took the strength of Donkey Kong, Roy, and Mario to pull him off.

All Link could do was stare at Marth clutching his face as he tried to break free. The only thing that made him stop was the look of pure fear in Zelda's eyes. His eyes soon gazed at all the other smashers and the looks of shock they gave him. Young Link couldn't even look at him. The hero of Time felt lower than dirt. He slowly looked at his hands and at Zelda who began walking towards him. He looked at her with pleading eyes, but only recieved a hard slap. Link could see tears in her eyes as she went to Marth's side. The look that she was giving him was unbearable. And with a swift motion Link turned and fled back to his quarters. Tears falling freely from his eyes and his heart broken and shattered in many places.

He was a jerk - _it was all his falt_.

Link quickly slammed the door to his room. He leaned against the door, slidding to the floor and clutching his head as tears still fell from his eyes. He slowly got up and ripped the costume off of him. He then dressed back into his normal attire and found his way to his bed. There he lied thinking over the past events. The looks in their eyes still haunted him greatly. He touched his cheek, still feeling the sting of Zelda's slapgo to sleep. It was going to be impossible to get Zelda to forgive him now.

"I just can't believe Link did that..."Zelda whispered.

"All this over a stupid game. " Marth spat as he allowed Zelda put a cold wash cloth to his partialy bleeding lip.

"He just doesn't seem himself lately. He never acts like that." She then looked down. "Do you think I was to hard on him?" Zelda asked Marth as tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Marth slowly got out of the chair he was currently sitting in to face the princess. His eyes on her, and only her. He raised his hand and wiped a tear away from her eyes. The contact made them both blush.

" Thanks Mar..." but before Zelda could finish, the Prince placed a finger on her lips shushing her in the process. He then brought her lips to his as they shared a passionate kiss. However in the mist of Zelda's heart thoughts of one person still remained...

_What am I doing?_

_What about Link?_

* * *

**Chapter 6 -** _Voices_

* * *

Link quickly awoke to the sound of a voice. Quickly pulling the covers off of himself, he stood, ready to investigate.

" Why does thou try so hard to please another? " the voice repeated again."

" Who are you? " the Hero of Time shouted as he reached for his sword.

" Who am I?" The voice echoed through the room.

Link began trying to follow the voice which had lead him out of his room. He didn't know who this was but he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." As the mysterious voice stated this, Link was surrounded in blue, and he vanished.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hero of Time shouted, feeling himself being pulled into an endless void. Was he dying? He could see his entire life flash before his eyes. As he looked at these events he could see his first battle with ganondorf, when he first meet Zelda, and when he had his first fight with Marth.

"No Link you are not dead - You are still very much alive. "

"For the last time, who are you and where are you taking me? " A shadow floated towards Link estinguishing all of his memories. The pull on his body was now non-existent and he was not at complete stop. Link looked around. They were floating in the sky! He then looked down and it occued to him that they were on a floating platform.

"I call it Final Destination. I created it myself. " The figure walked closer, revealing himself to be new the psychic pokemon that had beenn introduced along with all the other new competitors.

" You...your..."

" Yes...I am called Mewtwo and you are Link. Correct? "

Link only nodded his head in response.

" I have been watching you for awhile...yes. Your different from the other competiters I can see that clearly. "

" What do you mean? "

" You have such skill, courage, and determination all because of one human. I think you call it love to be exact. "

" Yeah, what do you know?" Link shouted as he bawed his fist up in frustration.

" I know quite a lot to be exact. However, that isn't the reason why I have brought you here. "

" Then what do you want from me? " the Hero of Time questioned.

" A fight. " Mewto stated sowly.

" A fight? Are you serious? " Link asked.

" Though not just any fight. If I win, your body is mine so I can study humans more closely. Though, if you win, I'll fill you in on the grave danger that will come to you and two others."

" Deal..."

And without second thought Link leaped at Mewtwo sword in hand.

If someone was in dager, he'd always be willing to fight.

Mewtwo held out his hands forming a purple blaze of psychic energy. His eyes were filled with concentration and determination. Link had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had never faced an enemy with such power as this. Link could feel the platform shaking at the power of his oponent. The force was incredible and it almost made him lose his balance. Only the courage in him kept him from being intimidaited by his adversary. His eyes fell on his left arm, the triforce of courage burned in all it's glory, giving him the confidence he needed.

" Surrender, Link, and you will suffer no harm! " Mewtwo warned the teen still charging up his first and final attack.

Link shook his head.

Mewtwo, chuckled, expecting nothing less than defiance. He slowly levatated off the ground as he prepared to make his attack. "Suffer!" The psychic poke'mon shouted releasing an onslaught of various attacks, ignighting the platform in purple flames. He then crossed his arms waiting for Link to submit to his power.

Link had not known who or what had hit him with such force, but he could feel himself covered in fire. However, when he looked down at himself, he could see no signs of fire - even when the bruises began to form. He had to keep telling himself it wasn't real it - was Mewtwo's magic. The hero of Time whipped out his bow and his light arrows, aiming them at the poke'mon. He screamed out in agony at the pain he was enduring, but his aim did not falter. Taking as much calculation as possible he flung four arrows straight at his opponent and fell to the ground before him.

All Mewtwo could do was stare in horror as four arrows dug deep into his flesh dissapearing and burning him unrelentlessly. He could feel his powers weakening and his vision getting blurry. And not being able to keep himself airbourne he feel to the platform with a sickening thud.

" Arrrghhh...can't...move..." Mewtwo muttered in frustration.

Link barely managing to pull himself to a standing positition he readied his blade. Blood dripped from his forhead and his tunic was torn and ripped. He looked as if he were about to lose consciousness. He was burning only on resolve.

Mewtwo closed his eyes in respect as Link's blade made its way to his skull. However the final blow never cmae. Link had passed out before ending the duel, seemingly dead or unconscious. It was amazing how he actually had survived that attack. Mewtwo eventually struggled to his feet healing himself and healing Link who he had discovered was alive and well.

" You fight well..." Mewtwo stated to Links sleeping form. " Looks like its a draw...but I'll tell you what I know anyway. "

" You...will? " the hero of time asked as he stirred in his sleep. "Zelda you'll really marry me..."

All Mewtwo did was stare in complete curiosity at the human in distess. Now he knew that he was doing the right thing. Thats what actually scared him. He was actually showing compassion for this human in need. He had studied that what he was doing was almost friend like...And he hated it.

Zelda threw back her pink covers in frustration.

" Link why did you do those things yesturday? Why did you ask Peach out and not me?" Zelda asked herself. "Don't you realize that I love you!" She laid down looking at the cieling in sadness. "Or is it Marth that I love?" she questioned herself out loud. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. She was so confused on who her heart belonged to. She never thought that love would leave anyone with this much heartache and confusion. The worst part of it all was that she had already kissed Marth, not once, but twice, and didn't know if Link would ever forgive her if he ever found out. Or would he even care? He did ask Peach to the Festival. Life just seemed to become one big question for her. Who does Zelda love?

* * *

**Chapter7 -**_Three Pieces Of The Puzzle_

* * *

" So, tell me what was this secret you were keeping? " questioned the hero of time as he sat up in his bed.

"I can read minds. I tried to read Zelda's mind to see if I could find out what she was thinking on countless occassions. However, I couldn't. This was like I how I had tried to do the same during our battle. This is no coincidence. I know if I wasn't so distracted in trying to find out why I would have easily defeated you. And the Prince of Altea, Marth, and I had a match today. I was unable to read him as well. All I could feel in all of you was a love or some other type of force undescribable, and a triangular symbol of some sort. It's as if you all share can bypass any obstacle. My only question to you is what happens when those three forces collide? What happens if they are reunited as one - can this force be matched? There are those who'd like to determine that." the psychic poke'mon spoke as if he were in deep thought of the whole topic.

"I don't understand...what the fuck does all that mean? " Link asked with more eagerness.

"I never said I could tell you what this all means, nor do I plan to." Mewtwo stated, turning to to leave.

"Wait, where the hell do you think your going? I don't understand what all this means! Who's in danger? Is it Zelda?"

"When the time comes you will know." Mewtwo whispered before teleporting from Link's room.


	3. Table Of Contents Part II

**Fight For Your Girl**

**Courage Meets Power**

**Part II**

_So far the battle between Link and Marth has proved fierce, resulting in much conflict in Zelda deciding who she loves. Can Marth and Link put their differences aside as they must take on a threat together? How long will this alliance last with them knowing that in the end Zelda still has to make her decision. Friends are lost and made in the shocking conclusion to Part I._

**Table** **Of** **Contents**

**Chapter 8:** _Alteration_

**Chapter 9: **_A White Christmas_

**Chapter 10:**_ No Need For Surprises_

**Chapter 11:**_The Betrayal_

**Chapter 12:**_ The End_

**Chapter 13:**_ Rivals Unite_

**Chapter 14:**_ The Creater_

**Chapter 15:**_ The Aftermath_

* * *

A/n: I appreciate all the support! Please enjoy the completion of the fic.


	4. Part II

**Chapter 8 -** _Alteration_

* * *

Two months later...

Marth stood outside with his cape waving behind him. His eyes watched the snow fall freely. He could remember when Altea use to have such a nice view of the seasons, but now all it did was rain. It was funny how nobody ever asked him what actually happened to his home. Sometimes he wandered if he even knew. It went by so fast. To him thats what life was, shit happens then you die. Nobody cares, you just have to deal with it. Funny how it all changed when it came to Zelda. It's as if when ever she is around you feel like you have to protect her from anyone who dared lay eyes on her. He never knew why he always acted like a jackass when it came to her. Maybe it was because he had lost so much in the past, losing her would mean...losing a part of him...

Looking down at his right arm he saw a piercing light. It scared him for the evil intentions it spoke of. What was he becoming? A monster? A sadistic murderer in the making? Either way he knew he was begining to change. No one liked to change. And the change in him was that he was beginning to lose control. His matches became gruesome. He would strive to injure his opponents.

He whipped whipped out his sword and pointed it at the neck of the red headed lad behind him.

"Ohhh Marth the snow is so romantic, kiss me now!" Roy mused as Marth sheathed his sword.

" So what brings you out here? No don't tell me your waiting for that oh so special somebody to walk by. " Marth countered hiding his glowing forearm.

" Still cocky as ever, huh...I thought the wise crack king had lost his touch. I think not! " chuckled the red headed teen.

" It seems awhile since you could just be at ease and just watch the snow fall...you know what I mean? " Roy looked up at the falling snow and gave Marth a knowing look. It really had been a long time with such bad times at home. "Hey Roy, when we go back lets tell everyone about the beautiful scenery over here so they'll come to see us fight at next years competition. "

" You say this as if were going to be leaving tomorrow. We got a whole month and a half untill we go back to our normal lives. "

" Maybe we don't have to go back...I want to live a normal life Roy! I hate all this bullshit about royalty. It's driving me crazy, okay. " Marth yelled letting his inner emotions get the best of him.

" What are you talking about? How could you be that selfish! They're are thousands of people in Altea that are expecting our safe return. What about ensuring their safety? They need us. And I'm sure not as hell going back on my own! So get it through your thick skull, your Prince of your people and theres nothing you, or anybody else can do to change that. Its just the way it is. The way it has to be. Enjoy the snow Marth. " Roy finished.

Marth could only look at the retreating form of Roy with a face of understanding, but still a twinge of dought as he looked down at the red triangle forming on his arm."What does it mean?"

* * *

**Chapter 9 -** _A White Christmas_

* * *

" Zelda what's wrong with you...It's Christmas Eve, smile will you?" Princess Peach questioned while giving her one of her knowing looks. " It's Link isn't it? "

As Peach mentioned his name Zelda blinked out of her stupor. She really did need to get Link off of her mind somehow. The more she tried to forget about him the less she forgot. Her mind was flooded continously with thoughts of the man who had saved her on countless occassions. Didn't she owe her love to this man? She just didn't know what to believe anymore...

" Zelda? " Peach repeated whle waving her hand infront of her face in an on-going pattern.

" Oh...umm...sorry I'm just really tired, thats all..." Zelda reassured her friend, standing to her feet.

" Where are you going...I thought you said you were going to help me wrap these gifts?" Peach interrigated the younger woman.

" I'm just going to turn in that's all..."

Peach knew Zelda wasn't being honest. Her room was upstairs and she walked right past the steps. Something must have really beeen bothring her if she wouldn't tell her. Peach liked to think that her and Zelda were pretty close. She sighed and out the window at the snow. Something about snow made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

Link slowly walked outside feeling small snowflakes fall upon his nose. It seemed so beautiful around here. He just had to get out and see it for himself what a white Christmas really was. Hyrule did snow every once in awhile, but he never seemed to notice being that he was so busy at times. He didn't mind saving Hyrule, but just relaxing and enjoying life would be good to. Link's stroll grew to a holt as he saw a female sitting on a nearby bench. From what he could see she was crying with her knees to her chest. He felt so needed at the moment. And the least he could do for her is offer some comfort.

" Excuse me Miss, are you okay? " The Hero of Time questioned the young woman.

" Link? Is that you... " she whispered while lifting up her head only to be face to face with him.

" Zelda...what are...why are you crying? "

" Oh Link, I'm so sorry for hitting you...I'm so..." the Princess cried out. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

" Its okay, Zel...I'm sorry too...everything just got out of hand." Link assured her while pulling her into a firm embrace.

Time seemed to slow down by each passing second. Each loving the other's company. Courage and Wisdom were together as one at that moment. Neither of them caring about anything else but each other.

" Link...I...Love you..." Zelda sniffled while holding him tighter as if she didn't he would drift away.

" I love you too Zel..." Link whispered while planting the softest of kisses on her head.

Link could only stare in awe as he watched he drift peacfully to sleep. At that moment he knew that he loved this woman and she loved him back.

" Let me get you out of the cold..." Link thought to himself as he carried the beautiful princess inside.

Link opened the door to her room. On the bed, is where he laid down the beautiful Princess in which he had held ever so tightly in his arms. She truely had always loved him - she had all this time. She had stated it in her own words. And those three words remained in his mind as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Link...please stay with me tonight...I don't wan't to be alone."

"Are you sure Zel?" Link questioned while making his way over to her side.

"Doesn't this prove it?"

As Zelda finished she slowly moved her lips towards the hero of time. She grew more bold as she saw him also move closer as their lips touched. She could feel Link moan into her mouth as she allowed his eager tongue to penetrate her soft lips. Their tongues battling in a dance of love. A moan erupted from her as Link's hand laid on her thigh. It was all a blurr to her at first, but she began to realize that she wanted this man more than she could imagine. Though she found herself coming to terms that she was not ready.

"Link, wait..."

" We don't have to if you don't want to..."

" Link...but...I'm really sorry..its just..." As she tried to finish small tears began to fall from her eyes.

" Its okay Zel...I've never done this before either." he spoke while taking her into a loving embrace.

Link watched her as she drifted into a peacful slumber. Holding her tight in his arms as if he didn't she'd wilt.  
She was the girl who needed to be loved. Yes that was who she was. However, not in this way. Looking over at his clock he awaited for it to change to twelve o-clock.

"Happy, Christmas Princess."

* * *

**Chapter 10** - _No Need For Surprises_

* * *

A loud yawn erupted from the young blue haired male. Just waking up he rubbed his eyes in order to adjust to his surroundings. From what he could see he was sleeping in the nude...Again. But hey who doesn't, was all that came to mind. " Damn we sure did party like animals. " Marth chuckled to himself. Never had Christmas Eve been so much fun. He could get use to the life of a competiter.

Today was the 25 of December and he still couldn't believe in one month and a half he'd go back to his ordinary life of solitude. Serving as Prince upon a diminished throne of lonliness. If he could just figure out some possible way to just get away from his duties of royalty, it would never have to end. Marth's line of thought was brought to a halt as he heard the feintest of snores coming from beside him. His muscles tensed as his mind began to regsiter that only a girl would have a voice of such pureness.

Oh god! He didn't!It was forrbidden to lay beside one in lover's embrace without proper marrige. Why did it always have to be him. Now they'll really talk back home.

" Oh Marth has soo dishonored the throne oh my godness Altea is in peril! " Marth thought to himself with a chuckle, not really caring what they thought.

A small smile formed on his face as he felt her move closer. Rising in sync with the breathing of his lungs. He could even feel her peaceful heart beat. The sweet smell of her long blonde hair filled his nostrils. At that moment he was at peace with the world, nothing could diminish it.

" Time to find out who's sleeping in my bed. " Marth chuckled mocking one of his favorite stories as a sibling. He just couldn't wait to see the look on Zelda's face.

" Wake up sleeping beauty or should I say Zel...Samus! Oh shit! " the Prince shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Marth fell out of bed in pure utter shock, grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

Him and Samus?

" Huh? Marth what are you doing in my...your room? Where the hell are my clothes? "Samus shrieked.

" Shhhh! Miss Aran, you'll wake everyone! Ssssh! That's the last thing we want. " the blue haired male reasoned.

" Last thing we want! I didn't even want this in the first place! "she yelled covering up her nude form as best as she could.

" Shut up Marth! I'm sleeping! "Roy shouted next door.

"You better not tell anyone about this!" Samus warned while still looking around for her clothes.

"Please calm down" the male tried to reason.

" And where the hell are my panties? " As she stated this Marth l to the ooked up at the ceiling fan where a single pair of panies laid hanging.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

" Hey Marth open up! Ain't no time to beat your meat! I got the new fight schedules! "Captain Falcon chirped.

" This just keeps on getting better, " Marth sighed. " We gotta hide you! "

" What! "Samus gasped.

" Closet now! " Marth ordered.

" Excuse me? " the bounty hunter questioned sarcasticaly.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

" Come on watcha doin' man! "Captain Falcon laughed.

" Er coming...just a second, okay! " As he said this he preceded to carry the struggling Samus into the closet along with most of her clothes.

" This is no way to treat a lady." She spoke only to be a answerd by the closing of the closet door.

After hiding her clothes, Marth then made his way to the door with still only a pillow.

" Oh, hey Falcon how's it going? " the Prince chuckled sheepishly.

" Well aren't you going to let me in? "Falcon questioned while waiting for approval.

" But I haven't cleaned up yet..."

"Nonsense!" Falcon chuckled barging past Marth.

The the color in Marth's face began to fade as he noticed the pair of panties still airborn. This was going to get ugly.

" So here's your schedule and looks like you'll be up against Giga Bowser. Sucks to be you man. " Captain Falcon laughed but then noticed the pale expression on his face.

" Hey don't worry about him. Some say he's all bark and no bite. "

However, Falcon ceased to notice a slick Samus reaching out to grab the hanging undergarment. Marth began to think he would notice, but then began to have faith as she succeeded, and made her way back into hiding.

" By the way, Marth, I used to think you were crazy, but now I can see your nuts. Do us all a favor and put on some clothes! " Falcon laughed as he left the room.

" What now? "Samus whispered coming out of hiding.

"What's left to say?" Marth threw his hands in the air.

Samus blushed and looked away seeing the pillow drop.

Seeing his current form of dress Marth pulled on a pair of pants before continuing,"I've cheated on Zelda. Not to mention I've slept with another girl before marriage. Do you know what this means?"

"I could careless about your problems." Samus responded crossing her arms over the bed sheet wrapped over her chest.

"Don't even play for a second that your not in this with me. It wasn't supposed to be you in this bed and you know it!"

"My thoughts exactly, lets just say that none of this ever happened and Zelda doesn't have to worry her pretty little head." Samus Aran finished walking into the bathroom.

Marth had to get out of that room at that moment. He couldn't take the fact that he had betrayed Zelda so easily. Then he was so low to agree to lie in her face about the whole ordeal. Runing his hand through his blue locks he opened the door to the leaning form of Roy. His expression was enough to let Marth know that he heard everything.

"So? Was it really worth it?" Roy asked, grabbing Marth and slamming him into a wall in the hallway.

"Roy, wait! It was an accident." Marth defended.

"Wait till the King learns how his son can't keep his thing in his pants." Roy stared on disgusted before letting Marth go. " You disgust me..." The red headed lad finished spitting near Marth's feet.

Marth could only close his eyes in frustration as many smashers came into the hallway flashing him confused looks. Pushing past them he went slammed his door shut. Falling onto the bed he could see a fully dressed Samus making her way out the room. Neither spoke of them spoke, and he preferred that it stayed that way.

* * *

**Chapter 11** - _Betrayed_

* * *

Roy paced back in forth in his room. Waiting for the call. Waiting for the ok. To kill Altea's heir to the Throne. He knew that the day would come when he would come to end the life of his 'beloved friend'. Roy almost laughed as he thought of ever being friends with a lousy dog such as Marth. He was a disgrace to the throne and had no right to have King or Prince anywhere near his name.

The phone rang and Roy could only smirk as he hastily answered it.

"Roy, the assasin. Are you ready to do the task you've been trained to do for so long?" The voice questioned.

"It would be an honor." Roy responded.

" Marth, should be having his match with Giga. I have no concern with what happens to the beast, just make sure you make sure Marth does not get out alive."

"Understood, sir."

"Crazy Hand's men should be there to help you get the job done, if any of the other competiters get involved do away with them as well. And do not fail me..." the voice finished before the line went dead.

Dropping the phone Roy began to unsheathed his sword as he made his way towards the arena. Slicing through the doors of the Main Computer room. He found himself looking in awe at the technology being used to make this tournament work. Walking over to the main computer he could see cameras of the fight taking place.

"Hey, what are you lost?" An empolyee questioned only to meet Roy's sword.

Pullying out a sheet of paper. He began to read the blueprints of the computer, compliments of Crazy Hand. Grabbing a hiding employee he handed him the blueprints.

"Do you wish to live?"

The shaken man only nodded.

"Corrupt the system with these codes or I will slit your throat."

Roy smirked as the man hastily got to work. All there was left to do was watch the fight and let Crazy Hand take over from here. "There's no stopping us now..." The red head smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 12 -** The End

* * *

**Stage Set -** _Final Destination_

Marth's eyes shot up in shock at the new level. He never agreed to battling Giga Bowser on a level with this name. Giga Bowser teleported infront of him and Marth saw a sadistic grin on his sharp teeth.

**3..2..1...GO!**

Each Audience member began to cheer in uproar at the platform hurtling through space. There were comets, meteors, planet's and Stars mere inches away from colliding with the platform.

Marth took in the scenery too long to notice Giga Bowser readying his charge. As his eyes shot over to his opponent it was far to late as he felt himself being takled by a eighteen wheeler. His limp form could only hold on as Giga performed a suicide dive off the level.

"Are you crazy!" Marth shouted over the cheers from the audience.

"Hush boy, you have yet to see crazy!"

The prince could only look on in horror as a speeding comet came in their direction. Marth began to pull himself off Giga's back only to have the dinosaur spin as if he where massive top at the oncoming comet. Try as he might to stand the high speed kept him from partaking in any type of movement. Time seemed to be in sand still as each fighter made a sickening crash into the hi-speed chunk of ice. Each flying back onto the level skidding to a halt.

The crowd held their tongue as they saw Marth's body flop harshly against the steel platform and Giga Bowser slide viciously about on the unwelcoming hard surface. Stress cracks seemed to form on his sheel at the amount of impact the guessed special effect had done. Each fighter had been a mess of broken bones and blood. If you would take a look at either competiter you'd geuss them for dead.

In the audience stands Link and Zelda looked on in horror at the events that played before their eyes.

"Marth!" Zelda began with her mouth agape.

"No way, how much damage each have taken would have ended the match by now..."Link whispered.

Zelda was the first to stand staring out over the crowd of shocked people. She began to do a double take at the scene before her eyes all she could see was Marth's crumpled form laying lifeless. Her heart began to ache as she saw there was nothing she could do to help him where she was. Pushing through the crowd she began to make her way to the teleporter.

"Zelda, wait!" Link shouted pushing past the audience.

However, she paid Link no mine as she ran to the man who was in need. As she turned the corner she felt a cold hard fist to the face. Looking up she saw the sinister gaze of Ganon leering down on her. Getting up slowly she got into a fighting stance which the gerudo native laughed an uppercut palm strike his way Ganon caught her hand and snapped her wrist. "Foolish, little girl." Ganon spat throwing her into the wall. Looking down at her unconscious form he hoisted her over his shoulder and joined Crazy Hand's competiters at the teleporter.

Following Zelda, Link came just in time to see Ganon phase through the teleporter with her in his grasp. "What the hell does he think he's pulling?" Link quickly equiped his sword and shield and phased through the portal as well. Upon entering he alerted the many competiters inside. He found himself dodging kicks and punches of many wire frame competiters. It began as a continiuos cycle of block with your sheild and slash with your sword. There were so many of them at once. Each began backing him to the edge of the flying platform. As he reached the edge his foot slipped kicking a chunk of comet ice off the level. looking down he could see many other wire frames hanging onto the bottom of the level waiting for his plunge. Looking forward he was shocked at the size of the level as he could see that it stretched over miles long.

And as if on cue with his shock, dozens of wire frames charged at the hero only to be caught in his Hurricane Sash. Each frame faded away or was flying off the level. His struggle seemed successful until he felt himself be dealt a crushing blow to the back. His back arched in pain as the purple magic from the blow enveloped his body. As he flew he felt himself seperate the crowd of wire frames. Looking up he found himself frowning at the smiling Ganondorf.

"This is the end of the road Link. The Triforce is mine!" With that said the gerudo king charged at the fallen form of Link.

"Not if I can help it!"

Link quickly rolled over and tripped Ganon with his master sword. Ganon only laughed as he kicked Link away and flipped back to his feet. This only fueled Link's adrenaline as Ganon continued his charge at him. Link raised up his sheild as Ganon came forward with an Earth shattering punch. The punch sent Link skidding back into a set of hammers.

"Do not interfere!" Ganon shouted blasting away the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game and Watch in one blow.

Link could only stare in awe at the power generating off of Ganondorf. Did he once again hold the triforce of power? The elven lad no longer had time to think this over as he felt Ganon's hooved boots crash into his chest, silencing all his movements.

Ganon smirked down on the fallen hero of time before roughly grabbing him by the collar of his tunic."Inferior boy, did you actually think you stood a chance. Even with the triforce, what good is it if you don't know how to use it."

Link began to struggle against Ganon's tight grasp only to have Ganon charge up his punch. "Why?" Link choked out.

Ganon only smirked." Did you actually think a tournament such as this would do anything for me? Leaders such as Crazy Hand are what give you power my boy. Not hopes and dreams on the washed up legend of a three piece puzzle!"

Link coughed up blood as he looked down losing all hope.

"I'll make your death quick..."Ganon finished.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - **_Rivals United_

* * *

Marth slid his his face against the wet surface metal of Final Destination. Looking down his pupils widened in shock that the wetnes was infact his own blood. His body had been a throbbing numbing pain that wouldn't go away. "Why hadn't he just died..." His mind began to think over and over again. Pushing himself up off the ground he felt his left arm give out. Thoughts of it broken began to go through his mind. As his body slumped back to the ground he felt his arm snap back in place. The scream he unleashed alerted the ears of many.

Roy had been one of them looking towards the direction of the sound. He had already known who it had belonged to. "Just when I thought killing you off would be easy..."

Roy placed the blunt side of his sword on the back of his neck as he walked passively towards the bloody struggling form of Marth. The aqua haired lad looked up smirking at Roy knowing he was going to be ok. Roy looked down at the man he called a 'Prince' and smiled.

"I think we over did it." Marth coughed out.

Just at that moment Roy's smile disappeared."No, Marth I don't think that at all." As the red head finished he preceeded to kick Marth in the ribs.

"Arghh! R-roy what are doing?" Marth questioned with pain stricken eyes.

"How dare you even look at me, you scum! Did you think you were my friend? My pal?" Roy chuckled before spitting in Marth's face.

"Having fun there Roy?" Crazy Hand chuckled hovering over with Zelda in his hand.

"Fun, is no where's near the satisfaction I am having."Roy responded not taking his eyes off of Marth.

" Indeed time of great celebration is in store, however don't you have a mission to complete?"

"Yes, but shouldn't we clue our fallen Prince on why he must die this fateful day?" Roy announced grabbing the hair of Zelda.

"Well by all means Roy, take the stage."

"Well, Marth..." Roy began only to see Marth's eyes adverted from him.

Anger seethed through Roy as he kicked Marth's face making him look up at him. "Yes, Marth be angry, I have betrayed you!"

" The only person you've betrayed is yourself Roy." Marth whispered.

"Call it what you like but you and that ass of a King will perish. I will have my kingdom and Crazy Hand will rule this stadium. A win, win situation. I'm just grieved to say your father wanted you dead as much as I. You see he is filled with greed and had never thought of even giving you the throne."The red head smirked at Marth's shocked expression.

"All this talk about royalty, birth rights, ownership I don't care. Just leave Zelda out of this." Marth begged.

Roy only smiled that smug smile of his. Cupping Zelda's cheek he sided his sword up to her neck. "Isn't this just pathetic, a Prince groveling at my feet for a washed up Kingdom's snooby little princess. She loves Link Marth. Can't you see that? Can't you comprehend?" Roy spoke tracing her jawline.

"I don't care, just don't hurt her, your mission has nothing to do with her."

"It's a perk, I'd say!" Roy laughed like a mad man, watching Crazy Hand throw Zelda's unconscious form on the ground. As Marth began to crawl to her he quickly aimed his blade at her back.

".Go."Marth began. His wrist began to glow as the red triforce of power began to glow. His eyes began to flash a red hue and Roy only looked on unimpressed.

"Do you think you scare me Marth?" Roy chuckled looking back at Crazy Hand who laughed with him.

As Roy turned back to look at Marth he couldn't believe his eyes as Marth began to stand covered in a red aura. his hair began to wave with the wind, his power was summoning. His cuts and bruises began to heal as his armour and clothes began to change color. His clothing began to turn a dark crimson red with black boots and a red glowing sword. A new red tiara rested on his had as his hair began to turn white.

Roy only smirked not thinking much of Marth's transformation. Picking Zelda up by her shirt he tossed her to Crazy Hand. " Get rid of her..."

"LET! HER! GO!" Marth screeched as the platform began to shake.

"What s-should I do with h-her? " The Crazy Hand stuttered in fear of the Altean prince.

"Like I care, chuck her off the level! "Roy shouted charging at Marth.

Crazy Hand said nothing more as he hovered away from the two warriors. Hoping Marth would not follow.

Roy began a sprint at the glowing form of Marth. Jumping in the air he began to slash continiously at his hovering non-moving form. Each slash emitted a dark aura from his body. Sweat began to pour from his brow as he finished off with a blazing upward slash that left Marth's body in flames.

Roy hoped back down from his mid air combat and smirked at his craftsmanship. "He didn't even fight back." Roy chuckled.

"Roy, you spit disrespect and betrayal! Well, I spit fire!" Marth shouted as each flame flew from his body and pelted towrds Roy.

Roy quickly made haste to do flips and rolls to dodge each assualt of fire. His shirt began to blaze in flames after a few stray flames flew to his shirt. Noticing this Roy quickly rolled to scorch the flames. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked back up to Marth to see him gone.

"Show yourself!" Roy shouted trying to keep his nerve.

"The only one who has shown their true self is you my friend." Marth whispered as Roy backed into him.

Rolling away Roy swung his sword in Marth's direction only to have Marth's slice it into pieces. A smug smile lay on Marth's face as he pointed his sword at Roy's throat.

" Am I supposed to bow?" Roy smirked cockily.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you groveling at my feet."

Roy slowly began to bow on one knee. As he reached the ground he quickly unsheathed a dagger aiming to stab Marth. As the dagger came a mere centimeter away from stabbing Marth a arrow pierced Roy's arm igniting it into holy flames. The flame began to spread through his body until only dust remained.

Marth's eyes snapped to his left to a figure wearing a white tunic with the triforce of courage on his arm.

"Power?"Link began.

"Courage?" Marth finished before shaking hands with Link.

"I'm going after Zelda, see if there's a way you can stop this level." Link spoke.

"Understood, treat her good Link." Marth whispered.

Link nodded slowly before runing in the other direction.

"Looking down at his feet in a pile of Roy's ashes laid a paper with blueprints on them. Picking them up Marth looked at Link's retreating form. "In the end rivals truely are united."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - **_The Creater_

* * *

Link ran god speed across the imense platform seeing nothing,but death before his eyes. He saw the bodies of Giga Bowser, Ganon, The Master Hand, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Falco, Fox, Captain Falcon, and the list went on. So may were injured and left for dead. This had to stop. He had stop this once and for all.

"Link..are you foolish enough face me one last time?" a voice taunted.

Links running quickly halted. "You! Where is Zelda!" The hero of Time shouted.

"She is with me, but if you do not hurry she will not be with us for long."

"Where are you, show yourself!"

"Why not just come down here and have a, look see?" The voice finished.

Link had no time to ponder in thought of what the voice had meant. He began to run in full speed toward the edge of Final Destination. As he reached the edge he performed a dive off the level. As he fell he barely escaped being hit by massive space rocks. This fall continued until Link caught glimpse of a hanging figure from a wire at the bottom of the platform. Equiping his hookshot he swung himself towards her dangling form. As he reeled himself up he began to untie her.

"Zelda speak to me." Link whipsered kissing her unconscious face.

Slowly her eyes began to flutter open and widen at him being there. She could only sob in happiness as Link drew her into a firm embrace.

"Well, well, well isn't this just a touching, humane moment." Mewtwo whispered floating about.

"It was you all along, wasn't it? Toying with us?"Link accused.

"Hmm let me just let you in on a little secret Link. I don't toy, I manuplate. This level, each and every level Link. I am the Main Computer. I've created all that you battle in. It just so happenens that I tire of the same expected matches. Not enough Randam chained events. Then I had you three join the tournament. Something was different about you three, yes. The triforce. That power. That energy. Do you know what my work could be with it?"

"Your just as sick and twisted as all the villians I've faced..." Link whispered.

"Maybe so Link, maybe so, but being the holder of such power don't you too love the feel of it?" Mewtwo defended.

"You don't understand, power is nothing when all you do is use it to harm others." Zelda screamed.

"Arghh! I cannot believe I'm trying to explain this to inferior beings such as yourselves! Prepare yourself Link!" Mewtwo shouted creating an energy platform below Final Destination.

"So be it then."Link whispered letting go of Zelda.

"Link, be careful!"

"Silence!" Mewtwo shouted trapping Zelda in a purple energy prism.

"Zelda!" Link called out running towards her only to be forced to dodge a missle barrage of purple psychic energy.

"HA! HA! HA! " Mewtwo laughed spinning through the air sending dozens of energy shots Link's way. " This level is one of my greatest creations Link! "

"And why's that?" Link replied slashing a purple shot back at Mewtwo.

"Interested are we?"Mewtwo continued, sending the ball of energy with back its tail only for it to spread into three more shots.

Link dodged each one easliy before replying." Sure, your the one telling." He knew he had to play Mewtwo's game - for now.

"You see unlike the other levels this one is very real. We are actually on a set coarse to lay impact on the Earth as we speak." Mewtwo explained charging at Link with a purple aura in his hands.

Link charged at Mewtwo, but stopped immediately, hearing his last statement. Mewtwo took advantage of this by scooping Link up with his telekenesis. Link was then thrown violently across the platform.

"Link!" Zelda screamed smacking against the force feild, before looking in awe at Link's plan.

Link stabbed at the energy platform with a another arrow. He then struggled to his feet, smirking. "Your not very good at paying attention to your opponent Mewtwo. As you can see while you were talking and throwing your purple fairy dust I have covered your entire level with Light arrows."

Mewtwo could only stare at the ground before him shell shocked."How?Did you?So fast?"

"Here's my question for you Mewtwo, how pure is your heart?"Link smirked before performing his hurricane slash. With each spin each light arrow began to set off forming a massive light spining tornado towards Mewtwo.

"Noooooo!" Mewtwo shouted as his body became engulfed with light.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - **_The Aftermath_

* * *

Dear Peach,

Sorry I missed so much time away from the tournament. So much has happened. Becoming queen of Hyrule, marrying, and having a son. Not to mention the bickering of Marth and Link from time to time. I swear they act like children. So how are things at the Mushroom Kingdom? Any juicy gossip on you and Mario. Well there isn't much more to be said in this letter that can't be said in person. I'm just glad that everyone made it out okay from that big conspiracy at the Tournament. Please write back and I promise it won't take two years to hear from me again.

Ps: Prince Lloyd is doing well.

Zelda sighed after finishing her letter to one of her most inspiring friends. Looking out the window she smiled as she saw Marth and Link returning to the castle with smiling faces after assembling a great army of protection. They were such great guys with such great personalities. She would always love both of them and regret choosing between either of them. However, the time for that came two years ago. Her line of thought was interrupted by the smiling two year old Lloyd tugging at her dress. She could only smile down at his cute chubby face and blue locks. She couldn't believe Marth dyed his poor hair blue. Though the sadist thing was Link actually agreed to having his own son's hair that color. Strange but lovable men they were...


End file.
